Ultimatum
"Ultimatum" is the seventeenth campaign mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, where Captain Price and his team have to knock out a Power Station in order to get to the ICBM Launch Facility with the help of Staff Sergeant Griggs, who was captured earlier by Ultranationalist forces. It is the first mission of Act 3. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price *Gaz *Griggs (P.O.W./Alive) *Imran Zakhaev (cutscene only) *Yura (K.I.A.) *Sniper Team Two *Charlie Six *Viktor Zakhaev (cutscene only) Plot The team parachutes down to the starting point but realizes that Griggs is missing and has triggered his emergency transponder. The team tracks his signal down to a small village. The team then systematically clears each building; when they finally find and rescue Griggs, the team makes their way to an electric tower, which Soap brings down with C4, disabling the power long enough for another team to infiltrate the nuclear facility. Captain Price's team then fights their way into a group of buildings, separate, and then, encountering hostiles dropped in by helicopter along the way, meet up with the American sniper team. As they rendezvous, they witness the launching of two missiles from the nuclear facility; Imran Zakhaev's revenge for the death of his son. The missiles head towards the eastern United States - with casualties projected to be approximately 40 million. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - Campaign - Ultimatum|Original. CoD4 Ultimatum Arcade Mode Veteran (HD)|Original Arcade Mode. Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remastered - Ultimatum Walkthrough HD 1080P 60FPS|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Pre-Release Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Pre-Alpha Build Ultimatum Walkthrough Xbox 360 Weapon loadout Enemy Intelligence *'Intel 26''' is found in the courtyard in a motor pool building on the opposite side of the courtyard (if getting to the RPGs on both ground floors and rooftops the player has gone too far). The laptop is in a small room in the back. Intel_No._1_Location_Ultimatum_CoD4.png|The building where the laptop is found. Intel_No._1_Ultimatum_CoD4.png|Intel No. 1 Achievements/Trophies *'The Ultimatum' (40 ) - Complete "Ultimatum", "All In", and "No Fighting In The War Room" on Veteran difficulty. Zakhaev's speech This mission's starting video shows Imran Zakhaev's speech being broadcast. It has become somewhat popular among the community. The whole speech reads: Transcript Gallery Landing site Ultimatum CoD4.png|The landing site. Looking for Griggs CoD4.png|The team moving up to a village looking for Griggs. Ultranationalist search party CoD4.png|A Ultranationalist patrol. Tower collapse CoD4.png|Watching the power tower collapse. Gaz Ultimatum.jpg|Gaz opening a fence. Griggs hostage CoD4.png|Griggs held in captivity by the Ultranationalists. Trivia *An ultimatum (Latin: the last one) is a demand whose fulfillment is requested in a specified period of time and which is backed up by a threat to be followed through in case of noncompliance. An ultimatum is generally the final demand in a series of requests. As such, the time allotted is usually short, and the request is understood not to be open to further negotiation. *The jeep which two enemies are driving at the beginning of the level can be destroyed. If the player destroys it before the enemies get out, they will try to bail out but the car will explode launching their bodies into the air. *The player can blow up the two trucks at the end of the level with grenades, RPGs, C4 or claymores. Four soldiers will fly out of each truck and vanish in mid-air. *If the player throws grenades over the first house, the enemy smoking a cigar on the first floor won't notice, while every other enemy notices and comes to attack the player. *When the team forms up, notice that three of the four soldiers (the player included) have suppressed weapons, while Gaz's G36C is unsuppressed. However, in the Remastered Edition, Gaz's weapon is switched to a Silenced M4A1. *While the Ultranationalists are interrogating Griggs, the player can kill them before Price opens the door by shooting through the walls. *When the player enters the first house to find Griggs, upstairs there will be two guards; one sitting in a chair in the doorway and the other standing up in a doorway to the side. If the player sneaks around and melees the standing guard, the guard sitting in the chair, startled by the death of the other guard, will fall backwards out of his chair. *On the wire fences the player can see many signs warning about hostile dogs. *When this mission ends, a cutscene is shown where a simulation of the missiles are launched. It uses a world map, and it pinpoints the launch of the missiles on the map, and labels it as "Altay Mountains" (from which they are launched in game). The missiles shown though are launching from the Caucasus Mountains (which was the location for previous SAS missions), while the Altay mountains are thousand of kilometers away bordering Kazakhstan. *There is a Teddy Bear on the ground in the first floor of the building Griggs is in. It is not on the Wii version of the game. *Also during the aforementioned skirmish, an anonymous SAS operator will say "Enemy RPGs on the rooftops!" well before any are actually visible to the player or NPCs. *Before breaching through the fence, all C4 or grenades thrown will pass through the same section of the fence. *There is apparently no need to go prone when the helicopters fly overhead when moving up the hill towards the power transmission tower. Even though the SAS squad does, the player can keep moving and even shoot them without anything happening. *After the player knocks down the tower, Charlie Six reports to Captain Price. One can clearly see that Price's mouth moves when Charlie Six is speaking. *When the team proceeds forward towards the base, the two Mi-8 choppers will fly above the base. Price will say "Troops dropping in!". However, no enemies will rope down from the choppers. *If one is in the woods near the town the player can hear elk calls. *It is possible to get the M4A1 SOPMOD without the Red Dot Sight. Instead, it uses its regular iron sights. However, "give all" is required to do this. *The BMP-2s at the end of the level cannot be destroyed, even with multiple RPGs and C4. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Imran Zakhaev's name is red, unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex. *The first half of Imran Zakhaev's speech can be heard in the opening scenes of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. es:Ultimátum Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels